Majin Chronicles
by MajinKOS
Summary: The birth, life, and times of Majin, Ryoko's lost Twin brother. A fairly accurate fan fic, and a sub story to the TM OAV. Soon to be transfered into Manga format.
1. Majin Chronicles: Part 1

---Majin Chronicles - Part 1: Birth---  
  
-------------2163 Galactic Years ago...  
In a deep recess of space, in uncharted areas were few have ever been, and even fewer   
have ever returned from, lays the lab of the Universe's Greatest Genius Scientist.  
  
--Washu's Lab-Washu's Office.  
Washu walks back to her desk with a stack of clipboards and papers in her arms. Her hair   
is a bit frizzy, her clothes are wrinkled and Dirty, and there are dark rings around her eyes,   
all signs pointing to insomnia. She drops the clipboards and papers onto her desk, and then   
falls back into the chair, exhausted and aggravated.  
  
Washu: I am sooooo tired! I haven't slept for days!  
  
Washu starts to hit her head with her fists.  
  
Washu: Why!? Why can't I come up with any ideas for a invention or an experiment or a project or   
something!? ARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!  
  
Washu bangs her head on the desk, the force of the hit knocking off papers and reports   
off the desk.  
  
Washu: OOOWWWW!!!! That hurt like a moth- hmmm?  
  
Something on the paper sitting right in front of her catches her attention.  
  
Washu: ..."MASS"....hmmm...where have I heard that name before....hmmm..  
  
Washu picks up the report and starts to read from it.  
  
Washu: Aquatic Creature.....a basic element of life....15 light years away...hmmm...that's not   
far away at all....hmmm....maybe I could.....  
  
-------------1 Week Later  
  
--Washu's Lab-Docking Bay 05  
Washu has returned from her expedition in her space ship. She steps out of the main door   
and onto the boarding ramp. She waits for a bit, looks at her watch, and looks around again.  
  
Washu: Where are those two?  
  
Washu Whistles. Suddenly, two service Robots roll around the corner, and throttle across   
the bay and too the ship. When they reach to base of the ramp, the come to a halt and bow down   
before Washu. The Bots each stand about 4 feet high, with a cylindrical body and head, two arms,   
and a curved rod leading down to a single wheel.  
  
Washu: It's about time you two! You had me waiting a whole minute!  
The bot on the left with a large 'X' on its back lifts its head to Washu.  
  
'X': Sorry Ma'am  
  
The second bot with a similar 'Z' on its back follows in suit.  
  
'Z': It will not happen again Miss Washu.  
  
Washu folds her arms and gives a scolding look to the bots.  
  
Washu: See to it that it doesn't, because you know I wouldn't give a second thought to throwing   
you two in the scrap yard. Now you two wouldn't want that, could you?  
  
'X':(shaking its head) No Ma'am!  
  
'Z':(also shaking its head) We will try harder next time Miss Washu!  
  
Washu: Good! There is a large Cargo Container in the hold. I want you two to take it to R&D-Block  
C. And be careful, the creatures within are very dangerous.  
  
'X': Yes Ma'am.  
  
'Z': Right away Miss Washu.  
  
Washu lets the Service Bots pass her, then starts to walk down the ramp. She stops when   
she reaches the bottom of the ramp.  
  
Washu: Oh, and X?  
  
The bot slowly stops and turns around.  
  
'X': Y-Yes ma'am?  
  
Washu: Please put some oil on that wheel, the squeaking is getting on my nerves.  
  
'X': Yes Ma'am.  
  
The bot continues to enter the ship, as Washu continues to walk across the bay.  
  
-------------10 Days Later  
  
--Washu's Lab-Washu's Office  
Washu sits at her desk with her laptop out. There is a Mass in a small Aquarium with   
wires running from the laptop to it. Washu looks very frustrated as she looks through the   
formulas and equations. She apparently isn't making any progress.  
  
Washu: What's the deal!? Why wont any of the combinations and ratios of genes and DNA work?   
There just isn't enough genetic material here to match up with 48 Chromosomes. There are a   
mixture of Double and Triple Helixes, and the DNA proteins are undeterminable, and the creature   
it self is extremely unstable, and there seems to be no definite indication if the Mass are male,  
female, or hermaphrodite, and I ca- oro? What was that? Wait a second!?  
  
Washu hits a few keys, trying to back track to whatever caught her eye.  
  
Washu: Hmmm....Dominant and Recessive traits....hmmm Blue hair to Cyan hair....Gold eyes to   
Green eyes to Red Eyes.....Dark skin to light skin...no...not here...wait! AHA!! Reproduction!   
Form of mitosis...hmmm...that could still mean hermaphrodites wait! No! Male and Female Mass...   
good not hermaphrodites..I might have gotten one oddball of a child...hmmm..  
  
Washu searches through a stack of papers, looking for the one she wrote formulas down on.  
  
Washu: Now where did I....hmmm...I know its here somewhere ah-Oh! There it is!  
  
Washu Pulls out a piece of paper with Formulas writen on them Like this:  
Body:Mass Mother:Washu Father:Mass  
B:Mass M:Washu F:Washu  
B:Washu M:Washu F:Mass  
B:Washu M:Mass F:Mass  
Washu Scribles down some note on the paper.  
  
Washu: The Body should be mass, Mother's side of the genes from me, and for the Father's side..  
hmmm..i can't single out the Females from the rest of the mass, so I'm just going to have to   
take an estimate. So any Female Masses, I think I should cover up with the male part of my DNA,   
so it should go something like...  
  
Washu writes it down on the back of the paper:  
B:Mass M:Washu F:3/4 Mass;1/4Washu(Y)  
Washu types this formula into the computer along with some other data.  
  
Washu: This means that there is a 72.58% chance for a female. I have enough Mass to make three   
children, but I think I should only make two, in case I need the extra Mass for something else.   
Yes this should work! NO! It WILL work! After all, I am the Universe's Greatest Genius Scientist!  
  
-------------4 Days Later  
  
--Washu's Lab-Bio R-Lab 02  
Washu is seen typing away on her Laptop as she stands in the Biology Research Lab. As she  
is typing, 'X'&'Z' are busy taking Mass one by one from their holding tank to a pair of large   
glass tubes with numerous pipes and cables running into them. In large letters, the left tube   
has the word 'Ryoko' written across the top, and the right says 'Majin' Washu is controlling a   
pair of mechanical arms on a table in the center of the room.  
  
Washu: Must...do this.....as gently....as I can...  
  
The arms are working with a pair of egg cells, and chemicals and extra DNA material from   
Washu's blood.  
  
Washu: Must be very....careful....need to-There!! That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.   
But then again, nothing is a challenge for the Universe's Greatest Genius Scientist! 'X','Z',   
are you two done yet?  
  
'X': Almost Ma'am .  
  
'Z': Transferring the last of it now Miss Washu.  
  
Washu stands back from her computer.  
  
Washu: Excellent. Excellent! (evil laugh) AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-er  
  
'X'&'Z' give blank looks to Washu.  
  
Washu:....uh...um...I mean excellent!...um...uh...er..back to work!  
  
'X':Yes Ma'am  
  
'Z':Right away Miss Washu.  
  
Washu:(to herself) I need to get robots that actually respect be, and aren't just intimidated by   
me. Oh well, maybe I'll get on to that task next. Right now I have bigger fish to fry. 'X', 'Z',   
are you two re-  
  
'X': Yes Ma'am  
  
'Z': All is ready Miss Washu.  
  
Washu: Oh....uh...good....um....On to the next Stage!  
  
-------------5 Hours Later  
  
--Washu's Lab-Bio R-Lab 02  
Washu is sitting at the table with her laptop out. She is typing rapidly, and starting   
to sweat. 'X'&'Z' are making the final preparations for the introduction of the eggs into the   
Mass.  
  
Washu: Alright, move them into position.  
  
'X'&'Z' each take a silver sphere from the table and carry them over to the tubes there   
is a small machine and conveyor belt hooked up to each tube. They place one sphere onto each of   
the conveyor belts.  
  
Washu: Alright, stand back.  
  
The 2 robots wheel back behind Washu.   
  
Washu:(cracking her fingers) Now, lets begin!  
  
Washu hits a button on the laptop. This starts up the conveyor belts. Each of the spheres  
are slowly pulled back into the machine, until they are completely taken into it.  
  
Washu: Good. Now....  
  
Washu strikes a few keys. Each of the spheres is taken from within the machine to the top  
of their respective tubes. Although none of this is seen, it could be heard from the loud   
clanking and grinding inside.  
  
Washu: OK. Next.....  
  
Washu hits enter and a menu pops up. She hits a few more keys. From the top of the tubes,  
telescoping arms lower down with each of the spheres attached to the bottom. They lower down   
about half way in the tubes. Washu hits another series of keys. The spheres split down the center  
, and open on hinges, releasing the Egg cells and blood within them. The Mass start to swarm to   
the egg cells, absorbing them and starting to form together into an almost human like shape.   
Washu hits another key. The spheres are released and the arm starts to retract. The spheres   
start to dissolve and are absorbed by the Mass, which now are starting to take on more human   
characteristics. 2 arms, 2 legs, head; and the hands and feet are starting to form digits.   
  
Washu: The spheres were made of minerals and nutrients to compensate for 9 months of umbilical   
feed nutrition.  
  
'X': Yes Ma'am  
  
'Z': Brilliant idea Miss Washu.  
  
Each of the tubes now have what look like 5 year old children in them, the one in the   
left tube is a girl, the other a boy. Cyan hair starts to grow on their heads, the girl's long   
and spiky, the boy's just spiky.  
  
Washu: Ohh....KAWAII!!!!!!  
  
'X'&'Z' again give Washu a blank look.  
  
Washu: Right, right. Back to work.  
  
Suddenly the boys head drops and Red lights around the right tube start to flash as an   
Alarm is heard.  
  
Wahsu:(very worried) What's happening!!  
  
'X': It seems that 'Majin' is crashing.  
  
'Z': He has lost all Vitals.  
  
Washu: Damn! I'm not gonna loose you now, not when I've come so far!  
  
Washu types as fast as she can. She hits enter and an electrical current is run through   
the right tube. Majin jerks violently and the constant drone of the Heart Moniter breaks for a   
second, then returns.  
  
Washu: Damn it! Again!  
  
She hits enter and another jolt is sent to 'Majin'. Same result.  
  
Washu: DAMNIT!!  
  
She hits Enter. Jolt. Nothing. She hits hit again. Jolt. Nothing. Again. Jolt.   
Nothing.  
  
'X': I'm sorry Ma'am.  
  
'Z': It seems we've lost him Miss Washu. But you still have Ryoko Miss Washu.  
  
Washu: I guess your right. But.......never mind.  
  
Washu strikes a few buttons on the laptop. The Monitor, alarms and lights are shut off.   
The Cables and pipes leading to the second tubes remove, and the tube is drawn up through the   
ceiling by the waste disposal unit.  
  
Washu: Take 'Ryoko here to R&D-Block A.  
  
'X': Yes Ma'am.  
  
'Z': Right away Miss Washu  
  
Washu starts to walk away from the Lab as 'X'&'Z' detach the cables and pipes from the   
Tube, and take it away. looks back at were the second tube was.  
  
Washu: And I*sniff* always wanted*sniff* a son!  
  
Washu runs out of the lab crying.  
  
-------------8 Hours Later  
  
Sahanak-Junk Yard  
There are mountains of trash. Space ships, Weapons, Mechs,   
Transports, and everything else of the kind. On top of one of the mounds of trash is a half   
buried Tube with the word 'Majin' written on it. Something within the tube starts to glow, and   
then it shatters and bursts. A figure is seen emerging from the dust cloud, it looks like a   
little boy.  
  
---TO BE CONTINUED--- 


	2. Majin Chronicles: Part 2

---Majin Chronicles - Part2: Adolescence---  
-------------2098 Galactic Standard Years ago.   
On a civilized planet in Jurai's 4th jurisdiction zone, in one of the main capitol cities.   
-------------Classroom 1-B 9:12 AM  
A high school sits in the center of town. A young boy was in his homeroom class. He looked about 15 or so, with blue   
hair and yellow eyes. He looked out window, staring at something down on the streets bellow.   
Kayotama-Sensai: I said, what is the answer?  
The student looked up to see the sensei at his desk.  
Student: WAAAHH!!  
Kayotama-Sensai: May I ask what exactly is so important that it requires you to stare at it?  
Student: Oh. Its just Majin. Late as usual.  
All the class got up out of their seats and walked to the window so they could watch the always-interesting   
Spectacle.  
-------------Streets 9:14 AM  
A 15-year-old boy with cyan hair and golden eyes ran down the side walks to get to school. He had a slice of toast in  
his mouth, his book bag under his arm, and he was trying to pull his over-shirt on with his remaining free hand. He shoved   
people out of the way as he bobbed and weaved his way through the crowd. He glanced at his watch, still ruining and trying   
to get the shirt on.  
Majin: It's 9:15! Damn! I gotta hurry up a-  
*THUD!*  
Majin had run into a lamppost while he wasn't paying attention to the road ahead of him. He slid down it and fell to   
the ground beneath him. Over the hill, a group of bicyclists came roaring over. Majin rolled over still a bit dazed, and see   
a pack of bikes coming towards him.  
Majin: AHHH!!!!  
The bicyclists had not heard his scream over the music, and they continued to pedal toward him. Majin thought that   
the end was soon to come, and closed his eyes so he wouldn't see it when it arrived. Suddenly a figure appeared above Majin,   
scooped him up in its arms, and disappeared again.   
-------------Streets 9:18 AM  
Majin opened his eyes, sensing something was not right. He thought he should have been turned into a grease spot by   
two-wheeled death, but instead he watched them wheel by below him. He soon realized he was no longer on the sidewalk, but   
was instead on one of the many trees that line it from behind the fence.  
Majin: What the hell?!  
Majin Looked around. He was confused. 'How the hell did I get in this tree' he thought to him self. He looked again   
to see a young woman, about his age, sitting on the end of the branch, looking into the horizon. She had cyan hair and   
golden eyes just like him.  
Majin: D-di-did you...-  
Woman: Yes.  
Majin: B-bu-bu-but how did..-  
Woman: Call it a gift.  
Majin: W-wh-who are-  
Woman: Ryoko.  
Majin: R-ry-oh-ko....?  
Ryoko: C'mon, you're already late to class.  
Majin: Oro? Oh crap! School!  
Ryoko leaped off the branch and disappeared in the air. Majin watched her disappear, and soon realized he was 15 feet   
from the ground.  
Majin: Hey, wait!.....How do I get down from here!?  
-------------Classroom 1-B 11:58 AM  
Majin walked into classroom 1-B with his lunch in hand. He walked over to a group of boys sitting by the window. They   
eagerly waited for him to sit down so they could badger him with questions about the morning's incident, like everyone else   
he had spoken to did. He sat and opened his lunch, trying to ignore the barrage of questions.  
Matoko: .....Well?!  
Majin: Well what?  
Korin: You know very well what we're talking about.  
Majin: I do?  
Matoko: Stop playing dumb and tell us!  
Kyojo: Yea! Out with it all ready!  
Majin: ...-_-¡...What do you want to know?  
Matoko: Who was she?  
Kyojo: What was she like?  
Korin: More to the point, what was she?  
Majin: Ryoko, no idea, and what do you mean, Korin?  
Korin: No normal person can phase like that.  
Majin: Phase?  
Korin: Yea, you know, Phasing. That's when you shift your body into a frictionless dimension, and then shift out of it a   
short distance away. A sort of teleportation. That's what that disappearing trick of hers was.  
Majin: Ok, but what did you mean by "what was she"?  
Korin: As you may or may not know, no normal person can phase. It's a gift given you few at birth, or it have to be trained   
to obtain.  
Majin: All right, lets call her a mutant. She did say it was a 'Gift'.  
Matoko: Are you crazy!? Mutants aren't hot!  
Majin: Are you saying she was?  
Kyojo: Are you saying she isn't?!?!  
Majin: I don't know, I sorta got the felling that we had met before, or that we were related, or something.  
Matoko: HA! You related to that image of beauty?! Don't make me laugh!  
Majin: I've had more dates then all of you combined!!  
Kyojo: That may be so, but have you ever gotten past first base?  
Majin: ......Shut up!  
Korin: All right, all right, let's stop insulting the kid. OK. So she isn't a mutant. She still could have trained to acquire   
the skill.  
Majin: How long would it take to train for and learn something like that?  
Korin: I don't know really, I'd say.....20-25 years....  
Majin: 20-25 years!?! Even if she had trained since birth, she wouldn't have learned it by now!  
Korin: What makes you say that?  
Majin: Cause she's 15!!  
Matoko: How do you know that?  
Majin: She said that she too needed to get to class before she left.  
Kyojo: She could be in college.  
Majin: She didn't look like it, and I checked the roosters during the break. She goes to this school, and she's in classroom   
1-A.  
Matoko: WHAT!?!!?  
Kyojo: You mean Ryoko's in the classroom right next to us?!!?  
-------------Classroom 1-A 12:09 PM  
Ryoko put down her chopsticks on her tray, pushed the chair out from under her, and stood up. She calmly walked over  
to the wall, knocked on it with her hand to test its strength and integrity, and then stuck her hand through the wall, as   
if it weren't there. She then stuck her head through into classroom 1-B, where she looked around a bit questioningly.  
Ryoko: Somebody in here say my name?  
All four boys turned their head to look, and say the girl they had just been talking abouts' head sticking out of   
the wall.  
Matoko: ......  
Kyojo: ......  
Korin: ......  
Majin: Epp...  
All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ryoko: .....Um.....right....  
All four boys knocked their desks over, and leaped out of their chairs as they ran out the classroom. Ryoko watched   
them run away, shrugged, and pulled her hair back through. All the other students in the class turned to look as they ran   
out, but only caught a small glimpse of Ryoko's hair as it disappeared into the wall. They just assumed they were seeing   
things, and went back to eating their lunches. Mien while, in classroom 1-A, Ryoko pulled her hair out from the wall and   
walked back to her desk, sat down, and resumed eating her food. Everyone around the room stared at her, amazed and or   
shocked by what they had just seen her do. She glared across the room, and everyone immediately went back to eating, fearing   
what other tricks she might have had up her sleeve. She shrugged and spoke to herself.  
Ryoko: Maybe I just imagined those kids saying my name. Oh well.  
-------------Hallways 12:13 PM  
Majin, Kyojo, Matoko, and Korin continued to run down the halls. They had 7 minutes left of the lunch break, so   
there were not many people out of their classrooms. They ran, not looking behind them, but not really looking ahead of them   
either.  
Matoko: Is she after us!?  
Kyojo: Don't know! Don't know! Don't know!   
Korin: Just keep running!  
Majin: We're gonna run out of hallway soon! We have to find somewhere to hide until schools over!  
Matoko: Don't you think we've been looking!?  
Majin: No, we've just been running around aimlessly the wh-  
Kyojo: Majin! Lookout!!  
Before Majin could register what Kyojo had said, he had knocked over Burak, the toughest bully in the school, and   
fallen back on his butt. Matoko, Korin, and Kyojo ran on past Burak and his chorines, valuing their lives more then their   
fallen comrade's. Burak got up to his feet and pulled Majin to his.  
Burak: What the hell is the big idea?!  
Majin:(Rubbing his butt) Ow my ass.....  
Burak lifted Majin into the air by his collar, suspending him off the ground a good foot.  
Burak: Pay attention when I'm talking to you punk!  
Majin: Sorry, but my ass really hurts.  
Burak: Oh?! Still holding your pain more important then mine?!  
Majin: Well...yea. I really don't care about your pain, it doesn't directly effect me. I'm only concerned about getting some   
ice for my ass.  
Burak: That's it smart-ass*!! Meet me by the soccer field right after the last bell, and I'll show you how it directly   
effects you. Oh, and if you aren't there, then I'll come to your house and beat the tar out of you there! Got it?  
Majin: Got it.  
Burak: Good. Don't be late, I hate waiting.  
With that, Burak dropped Majin on his but, turned around, and walked down the hall, snapping his fingers to his   
chorines as he passed them. They immediately scooped up Burak's things, and scurried off after him. One of them turned his   
head to Majin for a moment.  
Senshin: I suggest you take some lacrosse padding and put it on underneath your clothes. Burak punches really hard.  
Before Majin could thank Senshin, he had already caught up to Burak, and was around the corner. Majin got to his   
feet and dusted himself off. He tried to hobble his way back to classroom 1-B, but he didn't get too far before the Lunch   
Break End Bell had rung, and he was swept away in a see of High School students.  
-------------Soccer Field 3:15 PM  
Majin Stood in the soccer field, a crowd had formed around him. It made him uneasy, and every moment he had waited,   
just made it worst. Korin, Matoko, and Kyojo were standing at the edge of the circle, waiting to see the fight with front   
row seats.   
Majin: Damn....look at this crowd...  
Matoko: Word travels fast.  
Majin: You guys didn't have to announce it to every one in the school.  
Kyojo: We know we didn't, we just felt like showing everyone how you would cream his ass in.  
Majin: I can already taste victory.  
Korin: Yea dude, your going to win.  
Majin: Quick! Catch the sarcasm as it drips!  
Matoko: Nah, ain't got time.  
Majin: You guys better not be betting on this.  
Kyojo: Don't worry, we are.  
Majin: ....I guess I should say don't bet against me.  
Kyojo: Don't worry, we will.  
Majin: What great friends I have.  
Suddenly the crowd's mummer came to a sudden halt. An isle parted to Majin's left, through which Burak and his   
cronies walked. Burak stepped into the center with Majin, and the others stepped to the side to become spectators. Majin   
looked to his adversary with fear in his eyes.  
Burak: Ready to die twerp?  
Majin: Hang on, let me run down to city hall and clea-  
Burak: No. I'm not gonna let you get away that easily.  
Majin: Damn.  
Burak took a menacing step towards Majin, cracking his knuckles.   
Burak: Shall we get this started?  
Majin: Epp.  
Burak: I'll take that as a yes.  
Burak swung his arm in the air to warm up. Majin stood ready to take the oncoming attack.   
Burak: Lets go!  
Majin:(confidently) Hai!  
The fight had begun. Burak charged at Majin, swinging wide at him from the left. Majin ducked to dodge the attack.   
Burak quickly uppercut him with his right, but Majin pulled back, so it only nicked his hair. Majin realized that all he   
could do is dodge the attacks, and wear the bully out, then he would strike Burak soon became irritated Majin's speed. Burak,  
changed his strategy, and started to kick at Majin as well as throw punches. Burak kicked wide at Majin's side with his   
right, which Majin caught with his forearm. Burak then punched full force at his chest. Majin threw his hand up to block,   
but the force was too strong and Majin was shocked, and stumbled backwards a bit. Majin looked back to see Burak's left foot   
coming at his side. He tried to block by jumping back in the air, but his movement was still a bit slowed by the punch, so   
the kick hit him at mid-thigh. Majin flew to the side from the force of the kick, but landed on his feet. The crowd was   
shocked that he was still standing.  
Burak: Heh. Your pretty tough. Too bad I have to kick the shit out of you.  
Majin: Bring it on, ugly.  
Burak: Ugly?!   
Majin spit at Burak's feet. Burak glared at Majin, and ran at him, Left hand in the air. Majin had no time to ready   
himself, and Burak punched him straight in the face. The crowd groaned as Majin fell to the ground. Majin tried to pull   
himself to his feet, but Burak kicked him in the side, and he dropped back to the ground. Burak kicked him again and again   
until Majin stopped trying to get up. Burak held his hand out to his cronies. Divken hesitantly handed him a baseball bat,   
which Burak took and swung in the air. He pointed it to Majin, and said to him as he rolled onto his back.  
Burak: Now, you feel the wrath of Burak!  
Majin: Bite me pig!  
Burak lifted the bat in the air, and Majin realized he was actually going to beat him with it. Burak tensed a bit   
with the bat above his head, he was ready to swing at anytime. Majin closed his eyes. He knew what was coming next, the feel   
of the force on his body, then a sharp pain across the chest and bleeding. Majin thought that this truly could be the end for   
him, as he waited for the strike. Burak smashed the bat down on the concrete where Majin was. The crowd gasped. Burak soon   
realized that his victim was not under his weapon.  
Burak: Where the hell did he go?!  
Majin: Over here ugly!  
Burak turned around to see Majin standing holding his side. Burak stared in disbelief at the teenager.  
Korin: P-ph-phase!!?  
Matoko: What?!  
Korin: He just phased!  
Kyojo: Your kidding me!   
Korin: I have no idea how he did it, but he just did!!  
Burak charged at Majin with rage. Nobody had ever escape Burak's clutches before, but somehow this weakling had.   
Burak swung at Majin, but just hit air. Majin was already behind Burak, making faces at him behind his back. It seemed that   
his wounds had healed, and he moved with as much if not more ease and agility as he did before the fight had started. Burak   
turned and swung at him, but Majin jumped back to dodge, and caught the bat with his hand. The crowd gasped. Burak stared at   
him and blinked.  
Burak: What the hell are you?!?!  
Majin: Right now, your worst nightmare!  
Majin threw the bat to the side, and Burak with it. Burak hit the ground and dropped the bat. He lifted himself on   
his hands, and looked up to see the end of bat pointed at him.   
Majin: I've won.  
Burak: N-n-never!!! The great Burak never looses!!  
Majin: Then let me be the first.  
Burak: I will never conc-  
Burak Felt the tip of a lacrosse stick on his back. It was Senshin. Divken had a hockey stick in his hands.   
Burak: You dare defy me?!  
Senshin: Your strength has gotten to your head. You've lost all your friend to it.  
Burak: But what about my followers?  
Divken: You have no followers, just those that are too afraid of 'Burak's Wrath' to know what's good for them.  
Burak: You guys are still my friends, right?  
Senshin: Not since you first beat a kid senseless. We've just been trailing behind you out of fear since then.  
Majin took the bat and smashed it over his knee. He dropped it to the ground and walked out of the circle.  
Korin: Where are you going?  
Majin: To think.  
Everyone moved out of the way to let him through. After he was away from the fight circle, he leaped into the air   
and   
phased out.  
Senshin: From this day on, nobody will ever be bullied around by Burak, or anyone for that matter!!  
The crowd cheered, and Burak slowly climbed to his feet, and walked away towards the mall, hoping to find someone to   
bully there. Korin, Kyojo, and Matoko were for once proud to be friends of Majin, but they lost a lot of money betting on   
him. Majin was seen less and less often after then, and then eventually disapeared, and was never seen by any of them again,   
well, except for one.  
-------------School boundaries 3:29 PM  
Ryoko stood on a tree. She had watch the events of the fight unfold. She had a feeling Majin would win from the   
beginning, and was satisfied to see that she was correct. She leaped off the branch and flew through the afternoon sky   
towards the bus station. She spoke to herself.  
Ryoko: Hmmm. Very interesting. Similar powers to me. Maybe he knows my origin.  
She changed course and flew off into the horizon.  
  
*No Pun intended 


	3. Majin Chronicles: Part 3

---Majin Chronicles - Part3: Traverse---  
-------------2178 Galactic Standard Years ago.  
On a heavily populated planet in Jurai's 5th Jurisdiction Zone, in the capitol city.  
-------------Personal Work Unit 16, Floor 56 10:14 AM  
In an Omnidat office building near the high rises. On the 56th floor, in unit 16, a young man   
sits, working at a computer console. He is 25, but doesn't look a day over 17, with Cyan hair and golden  
eyes. He pulls a disk from his pocket without looking and slides it into a whole on the console's desk.   
He hits a series of keys and the screen turns green as a progress bar slowly runs across the bottom of   
it. The man leans back and stretches his arms. A cat-like man peers his head over the side of the unit,   
and speaks to the relaxing man.  
Neko: Yo Majin, got a minute?  
The person opened his eyes and looked up.  
Majin: I just started backing up, should be another 20 minutes, why do you ask Hitoshi?  
Hitoshi: I gotta get outta here before my head explodes, wanna run down to Chatchki's and grab some   
coffee?  
Majin: Sure, lets grab Takao and go.  
Hitoshi: All right.  
Majin stood up and grabbed his ID clip, put a BrB message on one of his display screens, and   
stepped out of the unit while fixing the clip on his shirt pocket. He turned and walked towards the   
lifts, as a middle-aged man with pointers stepped out in front of him, he took a sip from his mug and   
spoke to him.  
Nishiuchi: Majin, what's happenin'? Yea, I'm gonna need you to run down to floor 34, um-hmm, and get me   
some of those Toner Cartridges, yea. We just ran out of them in the supply room, and if you could do   
this, it would be great, yea.  
Majin: Uh, yes sir Nishiuchi-san, I'll do it right after my coffee break.  
Nishiuchi: Yea, well that's gonna be a problem, see? We need those ASAP, so if you could go ahead and   
do that now, you could have your coffee break this afternoon instead, ok? Yea.  
Majin: Yes sir Nishiuchi-san.  
Nishiuchi: Great.  
Nishiuchi-san walked along to torment another employee as Majin walked to Hitoshi and Takao who   
had watched the whole conversation. Takao Kuroshima was about 26, and stood about as high as Majin, but   
with brown hair and pointy ears. He also had a wiser look in his eyes, that or he was thinking up a   
really funny insult to use on Majin. They started to walk towards the lifts after he joined them.  
Takao: So how does it feel to be Nishiuchi's bitch?  
Majin: Can it Mat, lets just get coffee.  
Hitoshi: Didn't Nishiuchi say that you needed to get those Toners now?  
Majin: Screw Nishiuchi and his toners! I hate this job and I hate him!  
The came to the lifts and got on, hitting the button for floor 5.   
Hitoshi: What's your excuse gonna be?  
Majin: Nani?  
Hitoshi: What are you gonna tell Nishiuchi when you come back to him and you don't have a toner   
cartridge for him?  
Majin: Improvise probably.  
Takao: Improvising a lie never works, think of what your gonna say ahead of time, that way it doesn't   
just sound like your making it up, which you would be if you weren't smart, or you.  
Majin: ......  
Takao: Just say that they didn't have any on floor 34.  
Majin: What if he calls and finds out that they do?  
Takao: You'll already be on your way home, the way that guy goes about doing things. He'll probably   
spend 3 hours walking around talking to people before he even gets back to his desk, and bes-  
A jolt shook the elevator to a stop, interrupting Matoko in mid sentence. The elevator had   
stopped on the 23rd floor, and the power had gone out. They waited for the backup generators to kick in,  
but they never did.  
------------- Lift B4 10:35 AM  
The three men now sat in the emergency lit elevator, contemplating and waiting  
Majin: What do you think could have happened?  
Hitoshi: Maybe both systems went offline.  
Majin: Can that happen? Can they really shut down simultaneously?  
Hitoshi: Theoretically, yes.  
Majin: No, I don't want theoretically. I want a real life situation answer.  
Hitoshi: Well then It's gonna be no.  
Takao: Maybe they were just cut. Anyone could have simply broken the connection to the rest of the   
building by imputing the correct commands, or taken the direct approach and cut the lines physically.  
Hitoshi: But who would want to do that?  
Majin: I could think of a number of people, me included.   
Takao: ......  
Hitoshi: ......  
Majin: ......  
Hitoshi: It's getting too hot in here.  
Majin: That's it, I'm gonna see if I can get us an escape route out of here. Matoko, gimmie a leg up.  
Takao cupped his hands and bent his knees as Majin stepped on his hands. He opened the emergency  
escape hatch on the ceiling of the lift, and pulled himself through the small opening into the darkness.  
Majin stood up, and looked into the blackness above him. From within the lift, Takao and Hitoshi could   
not see Majin after he went up. Majin, realizing that no one could see him, hovered a bit, and then rose  
up. Over the past 10 years he had trained in secret and learned more of his latent abilities, but could   
only control a few very well. Knowing that he would be brought to the media's attention should anyone   
discover his abilities.   
Majin continued to rise up along side the conduit that connected the lift to the main system at   
the top of the building. As he rose, he noticed that it began to get colder and darker, but this didn't   
bother him much, until he came to about the 64th floor, where all light seemed to disappear completely,   
and it became freezing cold. Barely able to see at all, Majin noticed that the conduit was severed, and   
now hung suspended from its last coupling to the wall. He examined the cords as best he could in the   
darkness, and discovered that they had been shorn straight through, something only pure energy could do.  
Majin looked up and discovered what had cut the power.   
------------- Lift B4 10:54 AM  
Takao and Hitoshi sat uncomfortably, waiting for the return of Majin.  
Takao: Where the hell could he have gotten off to?  
Hitoshi: Maybe he got out up there and went for help.  
Takao: Don't you think that help would have arrived a while ago had he done that?  
Hitoshi: Who knot's it might be a long climb to a pair of lift doors that he could pry open.  
------------- Lift Shaft B 11:25 AM  
Majin hovered in place and looked up at an absence of light in the middle of the shaft 20 feet   
above him. For the 15 minutes he had watched it, it had swollen in size from around 7 feet in diameter   
to near 11 feet in diameter. Majin stared at it intently, waiting to see what it would do. He thought  
to himself 'what could this be? A time flux? A space anomaly? A weapon?' It grew for another few   
minutes until it became about 15 feet in diameter, and then came to a stop. Majin stared at it nervously  
waiting. He thought he was seeing things, but the Mass was shrinking now. Majin knew what it was.  
Majin: A worm hole.....shit. Dear Tsunami, the event horizons going to be out in the middle of the   
suburbs, the whole city's gonna get sucked into this thing!! I have to do something quick.   
As the mass continued to shrink, Majin flew downward, to the 56th floor, and hovered in front   
of the lift doors. 'I have to risk flying in front of people, that or they'll all be wiped out!' Majin   
thought, phasing out, and then phasing in within the lobby section of the 56th floor. He flew as fast   
as he could past people as they shrieked and threw up papers at this blur that whizzed by them. Majin   
flew threw the labyrinth of units until he came to his. He quickly typed on the console, searching for   
the information he needed on worm wholes, all while a crowd of people formed around his unit's entrance.   
He knew time was running out, and down loaded all he could onto the data disk. He hit the eject   
button while fishing into his bag for his PDA. When the disk popped out, he grabbed it and slid it into   
the PDA while phasing out, and phasing in behind the crowd that blocked his way. He read as he flew,   
passing all the points he had earlier.  
Majin: It looked like a class 4, so It's gonna need a great deal of energy to disperse it, great.   
Majin closed the PDA and shoved it into his pocket as he flew past Nishiuchi, who in the shock   
of the moment, could only turn to speak to Majin as he came to a screeching halt.  
Nishiuchi: Majin, What's happening? Did you get that Toner Cartridge I asked for?  
Majin: Gee Nishiuchi-san, I'm a little busy right now, can it just wait till I save your life?  
Nishiuchi: Well threes gonna be a problem with that you see, we need it now, whether you need to save me   
or not and, are you even listening to me Majin? Majin?  
Majin had already flown back up the lift shaft.  
------------- Lift Shaft B 11:50 AM   
Majin fly as fast as he could up into the shaft, devising a plan as he approached the wormhole.   
He came upon it as it was now 4 ft in diameter. Majin hovered for a moment a few feet away from it. He   
closed his eyes and held his hand out at the shrinking mass. He focused as a blue aura started to form,   
and soon started to pulse around him. He felt the energy encase his body, and slowly began to move it,   
into a ball that was forming in the palm of his hand. He forced all of his aura into his hand, until it   
condensed into a sphere the size of a softball.   
He brought his arm back to throw the ball of energy at the wormhole. He threw the sphere   
directly into the darkness, as it struggled, pushing against the membrane of it, then penetrating into   
it, piercing the fabric that held it together, but then getting sucked into the blackness that it   
emitted. Majin suddenly opened his eyes and the sphere of energy exploded, stretching and warping the   
hole.   
Majin: Heh. That wasn't to-what the!?  
Majin witnessed the hole retract and shrink again, this time faster then before. Majin had   
failed at destroying it the first try, but he would not give up then. Unfortunately, the mass was   
shrinking faster now. Majin had only a minute or two before it would reach critical mass and rip half   
the planet into its abyss. Majin quickly charged more energy, but he wouldn't have enough before time   
ran out, so he dropped his altitude as he charged, to buy him more time. He held his hands above his   
head this time, and concentrated as hard as he could to collect enough energy to destroy such a lethal   
and destructive phenomena, something no one had ever successfully done.  
As he dropped, the energy collected started to glow bright and pulse. Majin held it longer,   
knowing that he would need as much as he could possibly get before the mass collapsed in on itself.   
He dropped past the 56th, Nishiuchi peering out the doors at him as he passed with a sphere of glowing   
light over his head.  
Nishiuchi: Majin, just so you know, I need that Toner Cartridge, I need it now.  
Majin: Just shut up and stand ba-  
Majin's watch beeped alerting him it was now 12 o'clock. Just at the same time, his PDA started   
to beep in his pocket. He looked up at the mass which had now become but a speck. It finally stopped   
shrinking. Majin knew this was bad. The dot suddenly shot out, expanding to full size instantly, then   
the strong force of the Gravity well jolted and pulled all within its proximity. Majin felt the shock   
of it smash into him, and struggled to stay where he was, and resist the pull of the wormhole. He   
watched Nishiuchi get caught in the tug, and violently ripped from the 56th floor, being drawn up into   
the void, and disappearing into it once he came in contact with it.  
Majin: God Damnit!  
Papers, reports and office supplies were sucked out through the lift doors and drawn up the   
shaft into the wormhole, swirling around Majin as they flew past. He continued to concentrate on   
collecting more energy, until he could hold no more without giving in to the pull. Majin could no   
longer hold himself down against the gravity, and started to rise slowly, but picking up speed as he   
rose.   
Majin: Now or never! Tsunami guide me!  
Majin bent his back and pulled his arms back. A few yards away from the wormhole, he used all   
his remaining strength the throw the massive ball into the darkness, and then detonate it while it   
pierced the surface, ripping the hole in half as blinding light poured out from it. Now it began to   
collapse into dead space, but Majin was still caught in its gravitational pull, and had used all his   
energy to destroy the wormhole. Having nothing left to save himself, Majin opened his arms.  
Majin: At least I saved this side of the galaxy. Now death won't be so hard to embrace. Thank you   
Tsunami.  
Majin continued to drift towards the collapsing hole, smiling as he floated on, remembering his   
life, but regretting that he had never discovered who he really was. He closed his eyes as he crossed the  
threshold, and into the darkness. Moments after Majin was drawn into the hole, it gave in on itself, and  
disappeared, leaving a giant, sphere shaped cut into the concrete of the lift walls. Majin had vanished  
with it.  
------------- The Wormhole   
Majin opened his eyes to a burst of energy. The bright light within the hole took some getting   
used to for his eyes, but they adjusted in a few moments. Majin still stood with his arms open in   
crucifix position. Another burst of energy smashed into him, and then another, and another. He seemed  
to be going through waves of them with the bright colors of the spectrum flashing in his face. The   
phases and spatial relations of the dimension within this hole seemed to be constantly changing,   
reforming, warping, breaking down, and then reforming again. Majin was reminded of the time he tried   
acid and chuckled to himself before being struck with another wave of energy, this one more intense   
then the previous ones.  
After another short series of these bursts, Majin suddenly came to a stop, and everything   
disappeared, leaving Majin completely enveloped in white light. He looked around for a few moments,   
still floating in crucifix position. Looking for something he could recognize, familiarize, or identify   
was not going to be easy, with everything being just a void of blank white light.   
Majin: Hello? Is anyone there?  
Majin's voice echoed with deafening resonance, forcing him to cover his ears. After the ringing   
had come to a stop, he decided it best not to speak anymore, and continued to look for a way out of   
where ever the hell he was. He found that he could fly through this place with much more ease due to   
the friction and gravityless properties of the void. He searched for what seemed like an eternity for   
an exit, until he spotted a small black dot. Hoping that he could use it to escape, he went over to it.   
Because of all the light, depth perception was near impossible, so Majin couldn't tell if he was 5 feet   
or 5 miles away from what seemed to be a little speck. Upon further examination, Majin discovered that   
it WAS only a little speck.   
Majin looked at it from all sides, shrugged, and poked it. Suddenly, everything around him   
instantly warped to blackness. He looked around ecstatically, be he couldn't even see his hand before his   
face. He flew around trying to find something, but he couldn't in the utter darkness. Moments later a   
white hole opened up below him, and sucked him in violently, and Majin was again immersed in white   
light with energy waves smashing into him. He bared the pain and opened his eyes, looking ahead of him   
where he saw a red dot in the distance. He was pushed forward, a quickly moved toward him, until he   
realized it was the end of the tunnel, and this is where the wormhole led, and this is where he became   
worried.   
Majin knew that wormholes defied almost every law of physics, breaking rules of time, shape,   
and location. He realized that he was going to end up in a different time, in a different place, and he  
wasn't sure if the destination could support light. Majin judged the distance to the hole, and figured he  
had less then a minute until he reentered to the universe. He thought to himself, 'What kind of people   
are there? Do they speak a language I know? Are they civilized? Are they culturally advanced? Will they  
think I'm tasty?' and then realized that he had reached the end of the line. He suddenly came to a stop  
at the blue speck, which had now become a full window to his destination. Another wave of energy came at  
him, this time from behind, and pushed him out through the hole, and onto the land beneath.  
----  
Majin found himself stranded on a distant planet in a distant time from his own, never able to   
return to the life he once knew, he set out to make a new life for himself. But it wasn't long before he  
was off the planet called Cytan 3, or out of the time for that matter. Majin has been caught in a good  
number of worm wholes since that time, and it looks like he will see a good number more before his  
journey ends, and he discovers who he really is. Majin still searches... 


End file.
